Highmasters
History Origin The Highmaster was one of the Manhunters, a race of advanced android machines constructed by the Guardians of the Universe to be enforcers of order upon the cosmos. However, a flaw developed within their programming which culminated in the Massacre of Sector 666 which saw the deaths of millions. It was determined that the flaw was in the basic artificial intelligence core unit and it was decided by the Oans that the machines were unfit for the task. Thus, they were neutralized and exiled from known space with their duties being taken by the Halla first and later the Green Lantern Corps. However, the Manhunters were not wiped from existence and instead plotted secretly to gain revenge against their masters. Journeying to the world of Orinda, he prepared in secret and waited for their opportunity to strike at the Guardians and their servants. One of these Manhunters was a large yellow skinned android known as the Highmaster who was fixed on the new Manhunter homeworld where it was responsible for the creation of new members of its kind. Millennium The time for vengeance finally presented itself during the event known as the Millennium; a time when Humanity would take the first steps in its evolution into a super race similar to the Guardians. At this point, the majority of the Guardians fled their home dimension in order to conserve their energies for the New Guardians. Using their network of spies and agents, the Manhunters combated the superheroes of the planet Earth and struck at their enemies. However, their plans were thwarted and the androids faced many defeats which culminated in a group of heroes reaching the Manhunter homeworld of Orinda. Once there, Doctor Fate located the central intelligence of the Manhunters which led to the discovery of the "birthing chambers" where new androids were created as well as the one overseeing it; the titanic Highmaster. The giant decided to escape as despite the destruction of their base, it could rebuild their operations elsewhere and abandoned Orinda which began to fall apart in his absence. He was quickly pursued by the Justice League but managed to escape in order to hunt down the Oans in their hidden realm. After reaching the Guardians secret retreat, the team of superheroes were separated by the Highmaster with Superman being trapped by a gravity inducer and a temporal accelerator field causing time to flash forward which used up Hal Jordan's Green Lantern Power Ring. In this powerless state, Jordan called for the help of the Guardians who became tangible with their Zamaron mates. However, this was all a trap made by the Highmaster who used it as a means of striking at his kinds directly. Before it could destroy the Oans, the Highmaster was stopped due to the interference of Superman who fought against it whilst the Guardians repowered Hal Jordan. In the resultant skirmish, Superman used his heat vision to cause the Highmaster to glow red allowing his power ring to work on the once yellow skinned Manhunter which was destroyed. Its death led to the Manhunters adopting a suicidal overdrive but they were ultimately defeated. The Highmasters Though apparently defeated, the Manhunters remained in the shadows and witnessed the destruction of the Guardians as well as the Green Lantern Corps at the hands of Parallax. However, as a result of Kyle Rayner and the Ion Entity, they were all restored. In the mean time, the Manhunters had also been restored in secret by the installation of a new Grandmaster; Hank Henshaw. He commanded the Manhunters in capturing various Green Lanterns that were believed to be dead such as the Lost Lanterns and evolved new Manhunters that were designated as Highmasters on the secret homeworld of Biot. These giant Manhunters made use of Green Lanterns trapped inside their bodies and used them as a power source making them powerful enough to destroy entire worlds. During a fight with Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman unleashed his Highmasters one of which used its internal tentacles to grab onto the reborn Hal Jordan forcing him inside itself in order to use his energy to power its weaponry. At the same time, the same Highmaster also captured Arisia with both her and Jordan being inside it. However, the presence of the two Green Lanterns will managed to overpower the Highmaster which they commandeered. Using its weaponry, they destroyed the Manhunter homeworld of Biot and defeated Henshaw who was apprehended by the Guardians for questioning. Powers and Abilities First Generation *'Yellow Armor' : unlike its smaller brethren, the first Highmaster had a skin that was yellow in color which prevented the early Green Lantern Power Rings from working on it making it an important feature in the machines fights against the Guardians servants. Second Generation *'Lantern Battery' : the power source of the Highmasters were Green Lanterns who's energy was siphoned off by the giant androids allowing them to power their hand blasters as well as giving them enough power to destroy entire planets. Those Green Lanterns that became part of the Manhunters power source were slowly broken down into energy over a period of twenty years. *'Willhunters' : inside the Highmaster were numerous tentacles that grabbed and dragged unwilling Green Lanterns inside of the body where nanite Willhunters were injected into their body. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *The second type of Highmaster makes an appearance in Green Lantern: Rise of The Manhunters where its revealed to be a deadly new weapon created by the Manhunters who had captured Kilowog as well as sealed him inside the chest cavity of the large android. Using him as its power source, the Highmaster serves as a boss character until it is defeated by Hal Jordan. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Highmaster Category:Villains Category:Manhunters